Forever Changed
by infinity-1317
Summary: Alek's father sent him from Russia to Washington State to deal with a corrupted pack. He figured he'd deal with fights, and out of control wolves. He didn't expect to find his mate. When a sexy foreign guy moves into the Hendersons' house, Skylar's curiosity gets the best of her and she finds herself falling into a world she never knew... (Fanfiction of the Grey Wolves series)


Alekandr stepped out of the town car, the sudden unfoldment of his tall, bulky frame causing a series of pops to go through his bones. He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck, working out the kinks the long drive from the Seattle airport had given him.

Alek's forest green eyes took in the scenery spread out before him. Dark, looming clouds hung overhead with promises of rain and dreariness. The shadows the hemlocks created seemed to darken, like the trees were folding into themselves to protect the pine needle ridden ground from the cold wetness that would soon be pouring from the sky above.

Some of those trees were covered with a thick layer of moss, making the protective layer of bark unseeable. The already puddle clad pavement beneath Alek's boot covered feet and the scent of the trees, blended into the humid air, giving off a rain and woodsy mixture scent that Alek breathed in deeply.

_Home,_ he thought distantly. This dreary place reminded him greatly of his home back in Russia. The place his father made him leave to take care of a "problem" here in the states. Alek hadn't realized how far he was going to from Russia. His father hadn't informed him he was going to be in the secluded little part of the world called Washington State.

Alek's father had sent him to Washington to deal with a broken pack. The alpha of said pack had snapped from the grief of losing his mate, and when he went down, he took his pack with him, leaving it in a mess of corruption. So Alek was here to take charge and build the pack of Oakland Creek, back up to its former glory. And to ensure the safety of wolves in the surrounding area. That was what Alek did. He kept humans and wolves safe from situations such as this. It was the job his name had given him. _Alekandr_ meant "Defender of man" in Russian. And that was exactly what he did.

A large hand settling on his shoulder snapped Alek from his thoughts. Ivan's warm brown eyes were clouded with slight worry.

"Alekandr, moy brat, what has you troubled?" Ivan asked, automatically combining his Russian with his English smoothly.

Alek shook his head, "Net. I am fine. Just a bit home sick." He lied with a drawn out sigh, looking up at the two story house that was in front of him. His father had some..."friends" here that "agreed" to house him during his stay in Port Orchard. Alek wouldn't have chosen the word "agreed" for this situation. More or less forced, threatened. Maybe even as far as black mailed. His father could be very demanding at times and some people liked to see how far they could push him before he ripped their throats out.

His father ruled with an iron fist, and because of that, his pack was strong.

The way Ivan's eyes narrowed slightly at him informed him that he had caught Aleks untruth. In reality though, it wasn't exactly a lie, just not the entire truth.

What was really bugging him was the way his wolf was pacing fiercely on the forefront of his mind. He was antsy. Alek had figured it was because they were in unknown territory but that didn't settle the nagging like voice in the back of his mind.

"If there was something wrong you would tell me, da?" Ivan asked.

Alek nodded, "Da." He confirmed. and he would. If there was something wrong, not off.

Ivan nodded in satisfaction. "Would you like me to wait until you ar-" Alek cut Ivan off with a raise of his hand, a quick motion. Alek inhaled deeply and caught the most mouth watering aroma through the strong scent of rain. It was a combination of peaches and cream. And it was heavenly. Alek's wolf stirred eagerly and his head snapped to the left, where a brown headed girl was taking out the garbage.

The smell was coming from her. When the girl turned to walk back up the concrete pathway, Alek got a glimpse of her bright blue eyes when they fell upon him in a quick look over. The girl stared at him for a moment. Alek was able to push into her mind to see the indecision going on. One part of her wanted to walk over to the handsome boy, but the other wanted to go back into the safety of the house. She went with the latter.

_Mate_. His wolf whispered as she retreated back inside.

18 was a young age to find your true mate. In fact it was quite rare for such a thing to happen. Most wolves didn't find their mate for a couple hundred years. But he was lucky enough to find his now. Instead of having to wait centuries of his wolfs constant pacing, he had found her before his life even started. Because now, for the first time, Alek's wolf was relaxed.

* * *

Skylar had seen a sleek black Cadillac pull up to the Henderson's house, and was a bit curious to why it was there. Then she saw a boy get out and it seemed like something was drawing her to him. So she decided to take out the garbage to have a good excuse to why she was outside.

So, that's what she did. Skylar walked down the path of her house to the curb of the street where the garbage can was. She dropped the half empty bag in and turned to walk back, glancing at the boy. But that glance turned into her stopping and staring.

The boy looked to be about 6'2, which was giant compared to her small 5'4 height. A black muscle shirt was spread taunt over his wide chest, and the shirt showed Skylar what muscles lay underneath. He had spiked black hair that looked liked he was due for a hair cut by the slight shagginess of his curls. The boy looked about 17 or 18. Despite his towering form, his face still held boyish attributes under his slightly sharp features. And when she noticed the boyishness under the ruggedness, she found his eyes. They were a striking forest green that seemed to darken under her stalker like gaze. Skylar felt herself getting lost in their deep green depths and found that she almost couldn't look away.

In that moment, Skylar felt something within her connect. It was like she had been missing a piece of herself her whole life, and she had finally found it. Like putting the last piece of a puzzle.

Skylar blinked. _What the hell?_ She shook her head and briskly walked back inside, instead of going over to the stranger who she had felt staring at her as she walked away.

* * *

Once Skylar was in the safety of her room, she sat in her window seat and tried to thick up an excuse to go over to the Hendersons'.

_Oooo I know, I'll make brownies! Mrs. Henderson loves my brownies. Plus I could say its some sort of welcoming thing. Perfect._

Something about that boy seemed off, and Skylar was determined to figure out what. And the only person Skylar knew that could get the best dirt on someone was her bestfriend Trina.

Trina could get info on anybody. She had so many connections within each cliche in the school, a rumor could quite literally get around in a second.

Most people would have never guessed Trina and Skylar were friends. They were polar opposites.

Trina was a tall leggy blonde who had a big mouth just as she had a big ego. Skylar on the other hand, was a short, pale brunette who was quite reserved. Trina had a passion for excitement while Skylar had a passion for reading.

Despite their differences though, you would never find two people more perfect for eachother. Trina helped Skylar come out of her shell, and Skylar helped Trina beat the "dumb blonde" stereotype. Trina had never been "dumb", but she had always been self conscious about her smartness. Skylar had taught Trina to flaunt her smarticles like she did her beauty. And Skylar didn't think Trina's ego couldn't get any bigger...

Skylar snapped herself from her wandering throughts and texted her best friend, telling her to come over. Trina couldn't get gossip about the boy just yet. First she needed his name. And Trina was going to help her find a full proof plan.

"My name is Alekandr. All you had to do was ask, Krisivvy." A heavily accented, masculine voice chuckled in her head.

Skylar swore her heart had stopped beating in her chest. It was official, she had finally lost her sanity.

_Oh god, I've finally lost it! I'm hearing Russian voices in my head. What's next, Elmer Fud?_

Skylar took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Nothing to worry about here, just a voice in my head. A really sexy voice.

Skylar groaned to herself and waited for Trina's arrival.

* * *

REview!


End file.
